Battle For Humanity
by Jules06
Summary: A/U: Rachel and Quincy sailed to the Arctic to hunting for the primordial strain when then find and notified the government their communications is intercept by the Russians who show up shoots Quincy and takes Rachel and the primordial with them. Now the crew of the Nathan James must find her and primordial in order to save the world. Families point of view
1. Chapter 1

**THE BATTLE FOR HUMANITY**

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _Arctic Ice_**

For the past four months they have sailed around the Arctic islands searching for the primordial strain of the virus that has been decimating the population of the world. Now they have it the original undilute strain to work on a cure for the pandemic. Now they needed to get back to the States rather quickly to begin working on developing a cure.

Rachel had made the call inform informing the CDC director who in turn inform the President and the Pentagon that they have want they need to work on cure. She was informed that the USS Nathan James would contact her shortly to arrange pickup and it was equipped with the necessary equipment to continue their research before the call was disconnect.

 **Nathan James**

Petty Officer Maya Gibson quite air waves suddenly come to life with incoming traffic she quickly turns on the recorder to capture the information and notifies the duty officer.

"Ensign Mason, sir we have incoming trafficking from the Pentagon for the CO" she states

"Very well" he replies as he picks up the phone to call the bridge

"Bridge comms is the captain on the bridge?" he ask

"Comms bridge that is a negative he was heading towards Comms" the MOOW replied

"Very well" Mason replies as he hangs up the phone the CO and XO walk into the room

"Sirs, we just received an incoming message from the Pentagon for you.

"What does it say Ensign?" Chandler asks

"Sir, it says Nathan James is to contact a Drs Rachel Scott and Quincy Tophet to schedule pickup from the Barter Island at these coordinates and return to Norfolk." He replies

"How are we supposed to contact them Ensign? Slattery asks

"Oh, sorry sir, here is a sat phone number for them" he replies

"I will use the sat phone in my cabin and make the call" Chandler states

"XO it looks like we will have two guests" he said

"I will check with the SUPPO and find space for them in the staterooms last resort bunking with the crew." Slattery replies.

"Alright I have to arrange a pickup for our guests" he replies

 **Sailboat Hope**

"Rachel come on we thirty minutes before the helo arrives" Quincy shouts

"Alright, don't get you knickers all twister" she replies as she steps on the deck and climbs down the ladder to the dinghy. Taking one last look at the fifty-foot sailboat that was their home for the past months.

The short ride to the island is done in silence as they both know that their find is vital to the survival of humanity. They reach the island quickly and worked in silence as they loaded the sleds to pull their equipment and to the landing area.

As Quincy is the first to reaches the coordinates, he is shocked to see a helo already there and realizes it isn't an American helicopter.

"Rachel run" he screams as a shot is fired striking him in the chest

Rachel is paralyzed with fear for a momentarily after watching Quincy getting shot until her fight or flight instincts kick her into motion. She grabs the case with the primordial and runs down the hill towards the dinghy she realizes she cannot make it back there, so she heads towards the cave they found weeks ago to hide she thinks she is going to make when she is suddenly tackled from behind. She is hoisted to her feet her hands are bounded as she is forced marched back to the helo past Quincy's body laying in the snow. She looks at the men with hatred in her eyes her friend is dead because some how someone leaked information about their research in the Arctic she is forced onto the craft along with the samples. They take off heading to an unknown destination after about thirty minutes of flying they land on a deck of a warship she is escorted from the craft to the person in charge.

"Ah Doctor Scott welcome to the Vernyi I am Admiral Konstantin Nikolayevich Ruskov and you have just made me the most powerful man in the world." He says with a smug smile.

"Why are you doing this it is meant to save the world not just those who can pay your price!" she said angrily

"It does matter what you think you will make the cure onboard the Vernyi everything you need is onboard here"

"No, it isn't your men killed my research partner and friend" she states

"Do not worry you have someone to help with your research your friend's death has no bearing on you developing the cure. Now you will be escorted to the lab to begin your work" he replies

 **USS Nathan James**

The past four months they were sailing around the Arctic testing a new weapons system. A SEAL team with their K-9 Admiral Halsey assigned to the ship doing cold weather training. The hardest part was no communication in or out during this time. It didn't stop Tom from recording messages to his children back home his wife Darien had died the previous year from a brain aneurysm his world was shattered for the past fifteen years they were a team.

Tom and the kids had just come home from the beach Darien had complained of headache she didn't want them to change their plans, so she decided to stay home and rest. Tom told the kids to go change and he would be down to grill some hamburgers and hotdogs for dinner after checking on Darien. He goes upstairs to their room thinking she was still sleeping he decide to wake her up with kisses the moment his lips touch her cheek he knew she was gone.

Tom had gathered her lifeless body in his arms as tears silent rolled his cheeks remembering their time together. He couldn't let go. Ashley and Sam were scare and called their Aunt Nicky. When she arrived that is how she found him. She called her Dad to come get the kids, JJ was deployed not schedule to return in two weeks.

Two weeks after the funeral Tom talked it over with his father and he had decided that after this deployment he would put in his papers for early retirement for now his kids were with his father and sister by some luck of fate his brother's SEAL team was assigned to the ship HM1 Jeddah "JJ" Chandler, Jr. wasn't like his brother but had his own style of leadership their father thought one of the two sons would follow his footsteps and the Army and become a Ranger but it wasn't his sons who followed in his footsteps it was their sister Nicole "Nicky" the over achiever in the family she had decided at fourteen she would get a appointment to West Point major in bio science and upon graduation go to medical school and apply for Ranger training as a medical officer. Jed ensure all his children could handle various weapons and survive in variety of environments. Nicky is the best marksman and hunter in the family. She began training in earnest for both West Point and the Rangers at fourteen no one had the heart to tell that women couldn't be Rangers but that change and she past the training to get her tab. The day of she received her tab entire family was present and their father was busting with pride. He was happy that his family was together at home and his brother was onboard, but he misses his kids. His musings are interrupted by the ringing of the phone on the bridge.

"Captain Chandler sir, Ensign Mason is on the line for you" OOD says

"Thank you Granderson" he replies as he takes the handset from her.

"CO go, very well" he said on the one side conversation

"LT Granderson has the bridge" he announces to the watch time as he leaves the bridge

"Aye aye sir, I have the bridge she replies as he leaves.

Tom needs Mike to meet him in the radio room so he calls him over the walkie talkie

"CO XO meet me in Comms" he says over the walkie

"Meet you in Comms aye sir" Mike replies

They both arrive at the Comms center and enter the room Mason has cleared the center of junior personnel as this information is only for the CO and XO ears only.

"Sir, I've been trying to raise the doctors for the past twenty minutes and no joy" he said

"Mike have the LTs Green and Benz meet us in my cabin in five minutes

The word is passed over the 1MC for LT Green and LT Benz your presence is requested in the commanding officer's stateroom.

Mike and Tom are discussing their best options regarding the scientists when there is a knock on the door.

"Enter" Tom says to the person on the other side

"Sir, LT Green and LT Benz reporting as order" Frankie says

"Gentlemen, come and close the door behind you" Tom says

"This is the situation yesterday we received communication from the Pentagon order us to pickup of two scientists from Barter Island. For the past thirty minutes we have been trying to contact them without success. I want your team on the helo and find out what happen to them. Helo launches in thirty minutes" Tom said

"Sir, what the deal with these scientists? Green asks

"The Pentagon consider them high value assets as soon as we have them onboard, we were to head back to Norfolk post haste. None of this information leaves this room clear" Mike said

"Yes, sir" they both replied

Thirty minutes later the helo is in the air head towards the last known coordinators of the scientists. As they approach the coordinators the pilot radios back that they spotted a fifty-foot sail boat anchored about half mile from the island. They spot the dinghy not to far on a rocky out cropping but so far, no sighting of the scientists.

"Nathan James Saber Hawk one be advised have spotted a body at the last known coordinators for the scientists" pilot radio back

"Something doesn't feel right about this" Mike" says to Tom

"I agree" Tom replies

"OOD away the SCAT team" Mike orders

"Aye, sir" OOD gives the order for away the SCAT team to be passed over the 1MC.

The helo lands hundred yards from the body in the snow Danny has Berchem and Benz set security around the helo while he Smith and JJ checkout the body they spotted from the air.

Danny takes point with Halsey on his long lead as they approach the original land zone, he notes the impression of the wheel base the helo left.

"LT check it out shell casings there was a one-sided battle by the looks of things" Smith say

"Nathan James Cobra team be advised evidence of a gunfire at our location" Danny states

Just then Halsey alerts on the body in the snow. Danny signals the team to take flanking position around the body in case it is a trap.

They steadily approach the figure Danny is the first to reach him and reaches down to check for a pulse. He shock the body has a pulse

"JJ get up here now we have a live one" he shouts as he turns the body over and identifies it as a male.

"Nathan James be advised survivor alive I repeat one survivor alive" he states

"Can you tell me what happen where is your colleague?"

"We just finish bring our equipment to the site for pickup the helicopter was already here I thought that strange then I heard them speaking I shout for Rachel to run and they shot me" he said with a shallow breath

JJ checks over Quincy looking for an exit wound for the bullet thankfully it was a through and through, but his clavicle and shoulder blade are broken

"It's a through and through I can patch him up, but he needs blood" JJ says as he applies a field dresses to the wound

"No, we can't leave until we find Rachel" he said

"Where would she go back to your boat?" Danny ask

"No, the dinghy too far there is a cave about 200 meters from here" he replied before he passes out from the pain

"Is still alive?" Smith

"Yeah, he still alive he passed out from the shock and pain" JJ replied

"Smith and I will head towards the cave he mention can you get him back to helo alright? He ask

"Yes, I can" he replied.

"Smith give me hand lifting him into a fireman carry. I don't want to cause and more damage to the shoulder area" he says

Smith and JJ quickly get Quincy in a stand position for JJ to carry him back to the helo. Now in the carry position JJ heads back to the helo with his patient.

Danny gives the command for search to Halsey as he and Smith follow the German shepherd, they travel about fifty meters when Halsey alerted on something in the snow. The foot prints abruptly stopped in its place you see an impression where foot prints should be. The doctor never made it to the cave.

"Nathan James Cobra team be advised no sign of Dr. Scott heading by the helo to return to the Nathan James." He says into his radio

Danny turns to head back up to helo when a reflection from the sun rays catches his eyes. He walks towards the reflection and finds a case with CDC markings he picks up the case and wonders what this case contains that is so important. As he walks back to the extraction point for the scientists, he notices that the equipment they were bring onboard the James is still there.

Danny orders the men to load the equipment on the helo he knows that he has part of the high value assets and he cannot leave their research whatever it is.

 **Author Notes** : This is my what if Rachel and Quincy were sailing around the Arctic islands hunting for the primordial strain. The Nathan James is testing a new cold weather weapons system with a SEAL team onboard under the premise of cold weather training and communications blackout. Now the Nathan James must rescue Rachel from the Ruskov.

SCAT Team – small craft action team. Every ship in the Navy has a SCAT team they are deployed to deter as one of the ship's defensive measure

MOOW- Is the messenger of the watch stationed on the bridge at sea and quarterdeck in port

Barter Island is an actual island in the Arctic claimed by the United States since and with its proximity to Russia made it a logical choice for the Russians to swoop in and snatch Dr. Scott


	2. Chapter 2

Battle for Humanity

Chapter 2

 **Nathan James**

"It is freezing out here and we are having a drill for none existent threatens" SN Miller complains to Cossetti

"Miller what is the purpose of training exercises" LT Burk grills him

"To prepare us for actual" he was quickly cut off by Burk

"Exactly my point you are here to learn and follow orders is that understood?" Burk snaps

"Yes, sir" he reply

"When are you going to learn to keep your head down and be quiet?" Cossetti states as he watches the LT walk down the weather deck checking on other teams

"Dude we are in the middle of the Arctic what" once again interrupted by Cossetti is looking through the binoculars when 1500 yards off starboard spots three incoming helos low and fast.

"Notified the bridge that we have three unknown helos inbound flying low and fast 1500 yards and closing off our starboard" Cossetti said

"Cossetti you can quit the LT is gone" he replies

"SN Miller relay that message to the bridge now!"

"Alright, bridge team one be advise that we have three helos inbound flying low and fast off our starboard range 1500 yards and closing"

Then all hell breaks loose as the helos commencing firing upon the James the general quarters alarm is going off as crew members scramble to their respective battle stations.

Miller is stunned by the events unfolding around him momentarily frozen in place until Burk yells

"Miller move your ass now!"

That is all it takes for Miller to head to his gun mount for GQ.

Inside CIC the Captain is giving orders for the CWIS operator in the background Mason is given verbal warning to the approaching aircraft that do not response. Chandler gives the order to take them out

On the bridge Slattery gives the order for all head flank speed as chaff is being deployed to intercept the missiles fired. Master Chief is passing the word for all hands to brace for shock throughout the ship.

The battle is quick and deadly for the opposing force the James is able to destroy the helos with the 50 caliber guns, CWIS and the 5" gun. The ship has damage but nothing to serious.

 **Barter Island**

Danny is climbing back up towards the helo when Halsey alerts on something using his binoculars, he scans the horizon and surrounding area when he notices a two helos approaching the island knowing that the birds were not theirs. Danny is about to radio when Frankie comes over the radio

"Green, the James is under attack by unknown hostiles" he states

"Understood, two unidentified helos approaching on a direct path to location flying low and fast." He replies as he studies the helos on approach he identifies them as Russian they are cold war era helos but still deadly to ground personnel but cannot maneuver like the Super Stallion.

He radios to Benz that the helos approach are Russian air ships. Danny know his team can handle the approaching threat. They were prepared and ready to fight. He observes two men fast rope out of the second helo heading towards his position.

Danny gives Halsey a command to lay quietly as he sets his M4A1 preparing for a fire fight. He hears a two loud explosion near the landing area followed by the sounds of gunfire. It was a quick and deadly, but he cannot radio his team to find out their status the two men continue their approach. The men begin firing in his general location Danny has the advantage and takes out both men with precision shots. Danny checks Halsey for wounds and is thankful that he was hit. His radio comes to life it's Benz letting him know that JJ and Bertram are heading his way. They all three manage to reach the men laying in the stop. One of the men is still alive and JJ begins to work on him, so they can find out what is going on with Drs. Scott and Tophett.

"We need to get him back to the ship if he is to survivor" JJ states as the man is mumbling away in Russian

"What is he saying?" Bertram asked

"I don't know my Russian is rusty, but the CO is fluent" he replied

"What is in the case?" JJ asked

"I don't know but this was left behind maybe that why they were coming back to the island. What ever these doctors were working on must be important to their research." Danny replied

"Alright let's load up and head back to the ship before they send more helos out" Danny states.

 **Nathan James Helo Deck**

Tom and Mike are on the helo bay waiting for the helo to land designated crew members are standing by to chain and chock the bird down, so they can remove injured personnel from the craft. Once the craft is secure, they head towards it. Tom goes straight for the Russian and began to question him in Russian

"What are your orders in regard to the Drs Scott and Tophet and the attacking James what was your mission?" He asked in Russian

"The cure" he repeats it over and over before he dies from his wounds.

"What did he say?" Mike asks

"Something about the cure, what is the status of Dr. Tophet?" he replied

"Tophet is critical but stable for now according to JJ and Rios" Mike replied

As Green walks up to them with a case labeled CDC.

"Sirs, I found this case buried in the snow about 1500 feet from where the doctors were to rendezvous with the helo." He states

"Is Tophet conscious we need to know what this case contains and if it is dangerous to the crew" Tom states

"Mike have a VSSB team board the sailboat and recovery any materials related to the cure and contact the Pentagon and give them an update on e

"Sir, it would be more productive if we send Green and his team in CBR gear until we know what is going on" Mike replies

"Make it so XO" he replied

 **UP STATE VIRGINA CHANDLER FAMILY CABIN**

Chandler and Slattery families were out of town when the virus reached phase six. The families were at Jed's cabin in for the Thanksgiving break. They barely made to the cabin before word spread about the virus reeking habit throughout the world. Nicky had brought her sat phone for emergencies when she received a call.

"Major Chandler" she answers the call

"Nicky it's Kennedy stay where you are all hell is breaking loose in Norfolk, I sent you email. Watch your six" as he ends his call.

Nicky grabs her laptop not worried about her father Christine and the kids are out on hike. So, for now she has some privacy to review the materials. She plugs the sat phone into the laptop and opens the email from Kennedy. She is reading through the bullet points and photos they are very graphic and heartbreaking. The virus is airborne once infected the person dies within three days bodies of the decease are still contagious. CDC protocol is to burn the bodies to control the virus. Nicky downloads the information to her laptop. She wants to call Tom and let him know what's going on, but the ship is at radio silence for this mission. She shuts down the phone and laptop as she hears the cabin door open.

"How was you nap Nicky" Christine asks

"Short, I received a call on the sat phone" she replied

"Your leave has been cancelled has it, Aunt Nicky you just got here" Ashley states

"No, actually it was extended. Hey how about you kids go outside and gather some berries for desert. I need to talk your mom and grandfather about something." She asks

"Okay" they all agree in unison

Nicky watches as the kids grab basket and head out the door. She turns to address Christine and her dad.

"I received a short call from one the doctors I worked basically Norfolk and the surrounding areas are under quarantine due to virus called the Red Flu my friend said for us to remain where we are it is safer. Majority of the port cities are hot zones for the virus.

"We don't have enough food to hold out long." Christine says

"Actually, we do this cabin was built as a rally point for our family in case something like this ever happen. We have plenty of dry goods and these woods are abundant with wild game vegetables and fruits" he replies

"And I am the best hunter in the family so we will have protein source regardless" Nicky adds

"I grew up on a farm before I went to school to become a doctor" Christine states

"Dad I want to contact the ship, but I know they are at radio silence for this mission. I want him and Mike to know everyone is safe." She says

"I still have contacts at the Pentagon let me contact one of them. I will try to get a hold of one them" he replies as he walks out the room to make call

"Nicky, what information do you have on this virus and how deadly is it?" Christine asks

"I downloaded the information onto my laptop it is deadlier than Ebola" she replied

"May, I have a look at the information?" Christine asks

"Of course," she replied

At that moment Jed returns from making his call and give him the news.

"Apparently, the ship is no longer at radio silence my contact said they were apparently attack by the Russians looking for the cure and the Dr. Scott" he replied

"Dr. Rachel Scott?" Christine asks

"Yes, why is that important?" he asks

"Dr. Scott is one of the premiere virologists in world along with her partner Dr. Tophet last I heard her, and Tophet were sailing the Arctic on sailboat studying Arctic birds" she replied

"I believe she is searching for the epic center of this virus and its in the arctic and the birds are part of this pandemic" Nicky states

"The boys need to focus on the mission so let's get the kids back and from this point forward we carry a weapon and the kids will stay in sight of the cabin unless one of us is with them" Jed states

Both nod in agreement with his assessment of the situation.

"Nicky go and get the kids we need to explain to them what is going on and the new rules" he states

"Yes, sir" as she heads towards the hidden gun safe and opens it. She grabs a 9MM and magazine along with boot knife and head out the door to collect the kids.

"Wow, you aren't kidding when you said prepare for anything." Christine states.

"I am prepper it stems from the cold war between the US and Russia all three kids can speak and write Russian as well as two other languages." He states

"Mr. Chandler" she begins to speak

"Jed is just fine we are going to be hear awhile so let's not stand on formality all right" he said

"Alright, I wasn't to sure about come up here with you guys the kids get along alright spending a couple hours here and there these last few days have been a blessing in disguise for all of us. Thank you for inviting us" she states

The door is open, and Nicky and the kids returning from the woods. Ashley and Sam saw their Aunt and immediately knew something was up. Ashley and Charlie being the oldest told them it was time to head back to cabin.

"Well the baskets would have been full if Sammy and Lucas didn't eat half of them on the way back" Hannah declared

"It okay, the reason Nicky brought you guys back early there have been some things going on back in Norfolk that makes it unsafe for us to return for a while" Jed states

"What kind of things Grandpa" Ashley asks

"I am not going to sugar coat so that you understand our new reality. There is a virus that is currently spreading through the coastal cities across the country and the world it is very deadly and fatal. So, there are new ground rules about going outside and leaving sight of the cabin" he states

"We are going to contact the ship and let your dads and let them know we are safe after we go over the rules." Christine says

So, for the next two hours they went over the new rules and ensure the cabin's security and their safety outside of the cabin.

Nicky had set up the camera to record a video for their family on the James. Christine and kids let her husband know they were safe with the Chandlers. Next was Ashley and Sammy telling Tom that grandpa and Aunt Nicky were taking care of them. Lastly, they all sat together and told them to focus on their mission they were safe.

Nicky compressed the file and gave it to her dad who uploaded to his Pentagon contact to forward onto the James.

They prepare a simple meal for dinner and secure the cabin for the night they all bedded down for night in the main room it felt right.

Jed said a prayer for the families of the Nathan James and the crew he prayed for the success of the mission and the doctors finding a cure for this disease.


	3. Chapter 3

Battle for Humanity

Chapter 3

Rachel was flown to a warship flying the old Soviet Union flag she is brought before to the man in command of the ship an Admiral Ruskov.

"Dr Scott welcome aboard the Vernyi you stay depends on how well you cooperate with my scientists in developing the cure." He states

"The cure isn't meant just for one country but the entire world and thanks to your men I cannot began work on the cure because they killed my research partner and lost the case with the primordial strain." She replies

"No, you are wrong doctor the cure will be the new begin for Russia once again she will be the most powerful country in the world. As for you research partner it is no great lose. The scientists I have onboard are experts in their fields so Dr. Scott you will go to the lab and begin your work as for the sample case it is in the lab waiting for you" he replied

With a nod of his head she escort out of the room down to the lab there she sees one familiar face and a man in an isolate lab with no protective suit on working.

"Geoffrey, you supposed to be in Scotland overseeing the lab up there how did you end up here?' she asked

"I was heading there when I was overpowered and woke up here on this ship. Told by that Russian I will help make the cure for the glory of mother Russia" he states

"Rachel where is Quincey last, I heard you two were near Barter Island looking for the primordial. What happen to my son Rachel?" he demands

"We found it and notified the CDC of our findings. We were supposed to meet the helicopter from the Nathan James instead we were set upon by the Russians. Quincey told me to run that when they began shooting and Quincy was shot and killed" she replied.

"My son is dead, yet you are alive why?"

Rachel silently wince at the raw emotions and anger direct at her. Instead she asked a question to shift his focus.

"Where are Kelly and Ava they were supposed to go with you?" she asked

"How do you think they received my cooperation so easily they snatched them up also. They will be heartbroken once they hear the news of Quincy's death." he replied.

Rachel begins to explore the "lab" and walks over to the isolation chamber and observes the man inside it. He is handling, the infected mice without a suit and it dawns on her he might be naturally immune until she observes him breathing on the mice.

"That my dear is Niels Sorenson remember Jonas Lindblom? Well, apparently Niels there is immune from the virus, but he is also a carrier. Jonas figure it out when he started showing symptoms of the virus, but it was too late. You are looking at patient zero who weaponize the virus." He stated

"When you two left the virus was stage two now it is at phase six global pandemic thanks to him and his late wife who was a flight attendant. She unknowingly carried the disease from him to passengers traveling from various countries."

"He is the reason the Russians learned about which scientists to grab except that Professor Lindblom had died from the disease you and Quincey work published throughout various journals. Sorenson is interested in the cure per say he wants the glory for himself he is an ego maniac!"

Rachel knows that once they find the cure, their lives will be in danger. Ava and Kelly will be used as pawns to keep both Rachel and Geoffrey in line to find the cure. She must find a way for them all to escape from this ship and contact the Nathan James.

 **Nathan James**

Green, Benz and JJ returned from the sailboat Hope removing everything related to finding the cure. They had planted shape charges to sink the once back onboard the James.

After speaking with the POTUS and informing her of the attack by the Russians. Chandler and Slattery decide that Dr. Tophet would help brief the senior officer on the virus decimating the world.

Wardroom was secure to non-essential personnel while the briefing is taking place.

"When Rachel and I set sail for the Artic the virus was at phase two when we last spoke with the CDC and Pentagon the virus had reach phase six worldwide pandemic. Over 20 million people are dying a day without Dr. Scott's expertise on virus we are at a standstill" he states

"How many other scientists were working on this cure?" Slattery ask

"Almost every country had their top scientists in biology, virology, vaccine manufacturing were working on it. They all could be dead" he replied

"We need to find out where the Russians took her and get her back to continue our work." Quincey states

"How do you know they were Russian?" Chandler ask

"I heard them speaking as we approached the landing site. I shouted for Rachel to run that is when they shot me." He replied

"Dr. Tophet you speak Russian is there anything that you recall about their conversation before being shot?" Chandler asked

"Someone spoke the name Ruskov and how he would lead them to victory in finding the cure" he replies

At that moment the door to the wardroom opens and Green Benz and JJ step into the room.

"Sir, as order we recovered everything from the doctors' vessel related to the cure. Charges have been set with your permission she ready to be sunk." Green states

"Doctor I take it you have no objection in the sink of your vessel" Chandler ask out of courtesy

"Most of our research was transferred to four thumb drives which I had on me when I was shot so that isn't a problem with sinking her." He replied

"Very make so LT" Chandler orders as Green and Benz exit the stateroom leaving JJ behind

"One of our helo bays was out fitted with equipment prior to us leaving Norfolk, I believe it is lab equipment meant for you and Dr. Scott our medical staff will give you a hand with anything you need just ask. HM1 could you please escort the doctor to hanger bay one" Chandler states

"Yes, sir" JJ replies the two men walk out of the wardroom

"Alright, let talk brass tactics engineering how are we on fuel and repairs?" he ask

"Sir we are currently at 45% for fuel most of the damage has been repaired with the crews working around the clock" she replied

"There is an unmanned fuel station of the coast of France if with trail the shaft we should make. Gator plot a course for the coast of France" Chandler orders

"Suppo, how are we doing on food store" he ask

"We are running out of almost everything eggs, powder milk fresh fruits and vegetables. We have combat rations (MREs) for about thirty days I will have the CS substitute breakfast with rations three times a week. He replied.

"Very well" Chandler replied

"Burk we will need to ramp up the weapon training for the crew" Chandler states

"Yes, sir" he replies

"We have a new mission to locate and rescue Dr. Scott from the Russians and find the cure. Any questions

"No, sir" was the replied by everyone present

"Very well, dismiss" Chandler replies

Slattery and Chandler are the only two left in the wardroom. Mike takes a breath before he speaks.

"I glad that our families are together looking out for each other" he states

"You know that was my sister doing Nikki. She didn't stand a chance once Nikki made up her mind." He replied

"Well she and Christine will get along great then" Slattery replied.

"My dad built that cabin as a rally point for our family in case of Armageddon it well stock and secure. My old man was a prepper before it became popular there is plenty of game in the woods", he replied.

"Christine grew up on a ranch in Montana before she went to med school, she comfortable around most weapons. He replies

They both realize that their families are far enough away for the virus but now they must deal with survivors and looters who make up towards the cabin. Both men wanting to be there to protect their love ones

 **UPSTATE VIRGINA**

Two weeks had passed since Nikki the phone call telling her to stay put. Everything was going good thus far the children understand the new rules they didn't like it, but they realize that they were important to staying healthy and alive.

"Nikki, I finished analyzing the data on the virus it fast acting it has been hypothesis that the virus escape from a lab or someone weaponize it. The virus is more deadly than Ebola." She states

"I hope Drs Scott and Tophet find what they need to find a cure for this pandemic" Nikki replies

Suddenly the Sat phone rings only people who have this number is her command and her brothers. She hesitantly answer the phone

"Major Chandler" she said

"Major, Commander Slattery here" the unfamiliar voice says

"Sir, could you hold on please" she ask she looks at Christine handing her the phone

"It's for you" she simply says

Christine heart is racing hoping beyond hope that it is truly her husband

"Mike?" she ask

"Is brea liom mo shaol Chrissy" he replies

Tears silently running down her cheeks as she hears the voice of the father of her children her lover her husband.

"I only have a few moments before we go radio silent again tell the kids I loe them and Tom said to tell Nikki and his dad he and JJ are fine."

As suddenly as the phone rang the call is over

The two women sit in silence knowing how dangerous this mission is and it could cost them their families

Author Notes: No, I didn't abandon my story, yet real life takes priority over my FF writing. Not to mention I have written this chapter several times since my last posting. So enjoy the this chapter hopefully the next one will not take so long


	4. Chapter 4

Battle for Humanity

Chapter 4

Mike kept the call short because he knew he would breakdown if he stay on longer than to tell Chrissy he loved her. Knowing that his family is safe with Tom's family gives him peace of mind and the only way get back to them is to finding Dr. Scott and getting her back to a secure lab and working on the cure for this plague.

His thoughts are interrupt by the Commo "Sir, the CO requests your presence in the wardroom" he says

"Please inform the CO I am in route" he replied as he exited the space heading towards the wardroom.

From Comms to the wardroom only took Mike a few minutes to get there. As he enters the space, he sees all the Department heads seated at the table along with the SEALs and Dr. Tophet.

"Alright this is what is known so far we were attack by the Russians who also simultaneously assaulted Drs. Scott and Tophet at the rendezvous point. It presume that Dr. Scott is being held captive by the Russians in the area it is our job to track and locate her and get her and Dr. Tophet by to secure lab in the States." Tom states

"Skipper, why are these two people so important, that the Russians attack us?" Doc Rios asked

"I think Dr. Tophet will be able explain the situation better than I can, doctor." As he gives the floor to the doctor.

"About six months ago there was viral outbreak in the Egypt of unknown origin the virus currently there is no known cure for it. Dr. Scott theorize if we followed the birds and find their feeding ground we find the primordial strain of the virus we could develop a vaccine when we left on our mission the virus was at phase two now it is at phase six global pandemic" Quincy stated.

"What exactly does that mean doctor?" Tom asks

"It means that the virus escaped the lab or someone weaponized it" he replied

"I vote weaponized" as Mike states as everyone nodded in agreement with his statement.

"Dr. Tophet wouldn't who every weaponized the virus have the antidote?" Mike inquires

"Not necessarily while working to develop a cure it was more than likely developed as a byproduct" he replies.

"Right now, we are low on fuel and food stores evening trailing the shaft to the unmanned base. Cheng how many days trailing shaft to reach the unmanned station" Mike inquires

"Bearing no more complications and we keep the helo grounded about three days four at the max" Cheng replied

"Excuse me XO", as LT Benz begins to speak. "I was given these orders and coordinates incase a situation like this arose.

Benz pulls out a small rectangular shape item from his pocket and hands over to the Commander Chandler.

"LT what exactly is on this drive?" he asks handing the drive to the TAO

"From what little information I was given it is coordinates to an unmanned station for the doctors continue their work." He replied"

"Sir, it's up" Barker states

Tom and Mike walk over to the computer and look at the inventory list. It contain everything need to fight the Russians it also contain other satellite location with stores needed for a prolong journey to find a safe harbor for the doctors to work on the cure.

"Cheng transfer all the fuel from the helo back to ship so that we can reach our destination so than later. Gator this is our new course heading make it so." Both officers reply with a firm Yes Sir to carry out his orders.

LT Burke as the Security Officer onboard here I want you Green and Benz to ensure that the entire crew is ready for anything." They all reply with a yes sir.

"Dr. Tophet our medics will assist you to help set up the lab and with anything you need toward help finding a cure" he states

"Thank you, Captain but what about finding Doctor Scott?"

"Don't worry doctor we will find her and a secure area to conduct your research towards a cure. You are probably tired so for now we have an empty rack in a stateroom Doc Rios will show the way. Get some rest and you can go at it in the morning" He replies

"Thank you, Captain and thank you gentlemen" Quincy replied

Tom's mind was reeling with the new reality of life for his crew they were used to fighting yet this was a new fight. This new fight would mark the beginning of the battle for humanity.

 _Onboard the Vernyi_

Rachel was left to her own devices as Geoffrey went to inform his son's family of his death. She observed Niels during this time watching him watch her she was making mental notes on his behavior in the isolation chamber and his constant talking. His work since he became a carrier of the virus, he is slovenly in all aspect, especially his work. His notes detailing his research were nonexistent he did not bother recording or writing anything. He did not care about the people he harmed, all he wanted was the glory and fame that went came with the fame of discovering the cure.

Rachel silently vowed she would ensure his place in history as the ego manic who quest for fame had killed over 80 million people in the world. He would be known as perpetrator of mass murder of mankind.

Rachel was pulled from her thoughts when Geoffrey enter the room. He was maintaining that British stiff posture. He looks at her with angry eyes, but she realizes it is not for her but Nels and their Russians captors.

"Rachel, I spoke out of turn in regard to Quincy's death"

"I understand no need to explain yourself Geoffrey" she replies.

"Shall we get started on our work then?"

"Alright, I understand that you found the primordial strain of the virus before being capture"

"Yes, we did find the primordial, but it was lost when I was captured by them the case is probably buried in the snow somewhere on the island" she said

"Ah, well perhaps the admiral will go back to the island to retrieve the case"

"Without the samples we cannot move forward in our research. We need to retrieve the case to move forward with our research."

"Geoffrey, what about Sorenson he is a carrier and immune what about getting a blood and tissue sample from him?" she inquired

"I thought of have that but thus far he refuses. It seems he knows that his body holds the potential for a cure, but he needs the original strain. The only way he will give up any samples is if he is dead and he knows that his death will unleash the virus on the ship. He is a monster who needs to suffer for the pain and suffering he has cause. I will figure out a way to get tissues samples from him even if I die doing it" he states

Rachel is shock by Geoffrey statement even more the look in his eyes of pure rage as he spoke. Right then she vowed to herself that Quincey family would make it off this ship together even if it meant her life.

 _Upstate Virginia Chandler Family Cabin_

The kids have rapidly adjusted to their new normal and learning new skills that were necessary for their survival as a family. Jed taught all five children to shoot and maintain their weapons. Nicky and Christine instructed them in basic and advance first aid. Being in the Appalachian Mountains provide good coverage and people were wary of strangers.

Christine and the children were gathering the last of the vegetables and fruit from the garden she was going to teach the kids how to can the foods.

"Alright taken those in a I will finish gathering the rest and bring them in." she states.

Christine became lost in her thoughts as she reminiscence about growing up on farm thankful that she had the experience and knowledge to contribute. Her thoughts were interrupted by Nicky coming back with a basket of berries she wanted to make some preservatives with.

"Hey where did you go to just now? Nicky asked

"Oh, I was thinking about growing up on the farm and how I could not wait to leave and now here I am teaching the kids how to turn the soil over for the winter and canning food." She replied

"Yeah, teaching the Ashley and Sam how to hunt for food I thought Tom and JJ would be here and we do the whole rite of passage al Chandler family" she replied

"I did not know what to expect once you guys arrived, but I am glad you are here, it nice having another adult here beside my dad" she replies with a smile

"So, how many jars of preserves do you think will get out that basket?" Christine asked

"Well, since Tom and JJ aren't here and if I can keep the kids away from the berries maybe about four jars" she replies laughing

"Yeah, the kids are just as bad with the vegetables I think it is the freshness of the vegetable because they are eating like crazy" Christine replied as she and Nicky linked arms and head into the cabin

Neither of them we aware that they were being watched by someone in the distance observing their every move taking notes on the cabin and its occupants.


End file.
